Verisimi Sharpaxe
Kind and generous, but fiercely protective, Verisimi and her pet rabbit, Bun, travel Azeroth and the broken world of Draenor determined to both study and help as they can. Information Generally more clerk than cleric, it's only been in the last few years that Verisimi has found herself drawn to an adventurous lifestyle. As such, she tends to be a worrier and more cautious than many of her friends. Background Early Life Born only-child to a loving couple in Ironforge, Verisimilitude (aka: Verisimi, or Veri) Ironoak was raised to have a generous spirit and a loving heart. Her mother is a well-respected baker, and her father a farrier for the rams and horses of Ironforge. Her parents still live in Ironforge. Verisimi has a keen sense of curiosity but also a healthy respect for the dangers of the world--this led her to a life of study and her job as a junior archivist for the Ironforge libraries. She's well liked in the academic circles of Ironforge, but had yet to make her own name know among the scholars when she left her desk job for the adventurer's life. Early Adventures When Verisimi left Ironforge to explore and adventure, her earliest weeks were spent alone. It was in the Wetlands that she began her loathing of the creatures generally known as "oozes". On an errand to retrieve a bag, Veri spent days slogging through the marshs; cold, wet, muddy and grumpy she finally found the bag and returned it to it's owner in Menethil. She's never forgotten that early "adventure". Her time spent delving into Uldaman has shaped her academically, and while she is no expert, her interest in the Titans has understandably grown. It was her first venture into Uldaman that her relationship with Pugnose Sharpaxe cemented itself. It is around this same time that Verisimi met who was to be her closest friend and near-sister: Lorith Stonegarten. She felt protective of the slightly younger dwarf, and the two were often seen together. Lorith's gregarious and open personality were a good match for Verisimi's more reserved and cautious one. Darkness from Black Rock On one of their dives into the depths of Black Rock, Verisimi picked up a bauble that was anything but. Over the next few weeks Verisimi was quietly being brainwashed by the Dark Irons through one of their enthralled spheres. She disappeared for a short time, and it is believed she was summoned to the mountain and more intense brainwashing was instigated. Verisimi returned to her life, now deep into Shadow, and spied for the Dark Irons. Lorith, Pugnose, and several other friends helped free Veri from the effects of the spells, but for months afterwards, Verisimi was worried about a relapse. Her friend Jarynix was a comfort to her at this time, due to his familiarity with Dark Irons. She has little fear of relapsing any longer, but nearing the mountain and Dark Irons tend to make her nervous and skittish still. Marriage Once returned to her former self, it was not long until Pugnose took Verisimi on a picnic in Stranglethorn Vale and proposed marriage. Frightened of losing one another again, they planned a ceremony and were married March 31st, (2007). They keep a small farm off Arathi Highlands and when not adventuring, friends and family gather there for relaxation and fellowship. Pugnose retired from adventuring to tend the farm for awhile, but Verisimi continued to help her friends. After Lorith The death of Lorith, in service to Elrin Kast and the Ghost Scions is one of the defining moments of Verisimi's life. She has yet to forgive herself for the death of her best friend. When Kast found Lorith's broken body in Naxxramas, few of the Ghost Scions realized how affected the young dwarf was. The same battle that stole Lorith from them, took Lord Kast and many other soldiers of Stormwind. The Ghost Scions' core was rocked, and Verisimi was not spared. Dispondant for months after, Verisimi was naturally distrustful when Lord Kast came back, seemingly wielding the powers of the reviled Death Knights. Verisimi is still slightly distrustful of Elrin to this day, but her own problems with the Dark Irons have given her hope that he is who and what he says he is. Current Adventures Currently Verisimi is most often seen in the company Lord Elrin Kast hand-picked and calls The Ghost Scions when adventuring. Quotes *"I hate oozes. Hmph." *"Tha' shield isnae centered. Humans. No eye for detail." *"Dwarves live a reasonable amount of time. " Some People Important to Verisimi *Pugnose Sharpaxe, husband *Lorith Stonegarten, best friend and "sister" (deceased) *Bun, her rabbit *Elrin Kast *Morathius *Nicholai *Jarynix *Arasminna *Hron Ironbelly *Amara "Flamefist" Niall * Nuadhu *Oshan *Firnoggin *Graysen See Also: *www.rp-haven.com/blog/Verisimi -- Verisimi's Archive on RP Haven Category:Dwarf Category:Alliance Priest Category:Alliance Category:Characters